An Angel For Me
by Natacchi
Summary: Naruto... Kau akan selalu menjadi malaikatku, selamanya. Tetaplah jadi malaikat di hatiku, meski kau bukanlah milikku. —Oneshot. Hasil RP dengan zerO.cent. NO YAOI, GENDER BENDING, AU, OOC. One-sided love Sai to FemNaru, slight SasuFemNaru. RnR, please?


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**AN ANGEL FOR ME**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan and zerO (Role Play)..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

AN ANGEL FOR ME © Uchiha Nata-chan and zerO

**Pairings:**

One-sided love Sai to FemNaru, slight SasuFemNaru

**Genres:**

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated:**

T

**Warnings:**

NO BOYS LOVE/YAOI, AU, OOC, gender bending, gaje.

.

**See the warnings? We've told you before! ****DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!** It's our turn to unleash our imagination, okay..!

.

**ENJOY IT!**

.

Malam ini, bulan tak bersinar. Aku berjalan dalam gelap, menyusuri jalan sepi nan dingin. Mataku meraba-raba, mencoba mencari setitik cahaya ampunan bagiku.

Ampunan bagiku, yang telah merebut kesucian seorang malaikat yang kucintai sepenuh jiwa—juga merebut cahaya kehidupannya, membuatnya bertemu dengan sang malaikat kematian di malam yang suram ini.

"Ino…"

Aku hampa. Nafsu setan itu membuatku kehilangan segalanya. Cintaku, hatiku, jiwaku, hidupku. Aku merasa tak berguna, terbuang. Malaikatku meninggalkanku, selamanya, karena sikap gegabahku.

"Masih pantaskah aku hidup…?"

Mataku yang masih nanar menatap kegelapan pekat di sekitarku, tiba-tiba disilaukan oleh sebuah cahaya terang benderang. Sinar itu mengarah padaku, seolah ingin memberiku kehangatan yang tak akan pernah bisa kudapatkan lagi.

"…Hei, kau sedang apa di malam yang dingin begini?"

Cahaya itu berdiri di hadapanku, berbicara padaku yang hina ini. Tuhan, apa sudah waktunya Kau mencabut nyawaku? Apa dia malaikat kematianku? Cahaya yang tengah bersinar ini?

"Masih pantaskah aku hidup…?"

Dapat kudengar suara tawa bening milik cahaya itu. Kenapa dia tertawa? Kumohon, jawab pertanyaanku, wahai cahayaku… Apa kau datang untuk mencabut nyawaku yang berlumur dosa ini?

"Hidup? Tentu saja semua makhluk pantas hidup. Hanya Tuhan yang dapat memutuskan segalanya. Dan jika Tuhan belum juga mengambil nyawamu, itu berarti kau masih pantas menikmati kebahagiaan yang belum sempat kau raih."

Suara yang tenang dan jernih, merangkai kata-kata yang menusuk hati juga perasaanku. Aku ragu, apa benar Tuhan masih mengizinkanku hidup…? Entahlah, tapi rasanya aku tak bisa hidup lagi… setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya, gadis yang amat kucintai.

"Aku… tak pantas hidup… Aku… Aku yang hina dan penuh dosa ini… Tak berhak memiliki hidup lagi…"

"Jangan bodoh! Seberat apapun dosa yang telah kau perbuat, Tuhan pasti akan memaafkanmu! Dia akan memberi saat di mana kau akan bahagia, dan menemukan kisah hidupmu yang baru… tanpa dirinya yang kau cintai di sisimu."

Aku tersentak, ucapannya menggelitik hatiku. Ia mengerti, ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Ia mengerti, bagaimana rasanya ditinggal pergi oleh seseorang yang disayangi sepenuh jiwa. Ia mengerti.

Kuangkat wajahku yang sejak tadi lekat menatap tanah, melihat sosok cahaya yang sejak tadi meyakinkan hati nuraniku. Dapat kulihat sepasang mata biru langit yang cerah, dan rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai, bersinar bagai matahari musim panas. Apa dia pengganti Ino, malaikatku yang telah tiada?

"Hai, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, siapa namamu?"

Dapat kulihat senyum lebar yang menawan terbentuk di wajah karamelnya. Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai terjerat oleh keindahannya. Cahayanya memenjarakan jiwaku, menerangi setiap sudut hatiku yang sedang terisi kegelapan pekat.

"…Sai."

"Sai, eh? Kau punya rumah? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku… Aku kesepian tinggal di rumahku yang sunyi, sendirian."

Tangan kecoklatan malaikat itu terulur di hadapanku. Aku ragu, apa aku benar-benar pantas menerima ini semua, setelah semua dosa yang telah kuperbuat?

Kutatap wajah malaikat itu dengan mata kelamku. Pancaran sinar pengharapan dari matanya menusuk perasaanku, meluluhkan hatiku.

…Aku tak tahu dorongan apa yang membuatku menyambut uluran tangan yang hangat itu.

"…Baiklah."

.

.

"Sai! Tolong ambilkan mangkuk! Sup tomatnya sudah hampir matang!"

"Baik, tunggu sebentar…"

Hari berganti hari, bulan pun terus berganti. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, hidup bersama malaikatku yang baru. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak kebahagiaan yang kudapat setelah aku meraih uluran tangan kecoklatan itu dulu.

Aku bahagia, aku bersyukur Tuhan masih sudi memberiku kesempatan yang kedua, sehingga aku bisa bertemu dengannya, sesosok malaikat penyelamat hidupku.

"Ini mangkuknya."

"Terimakasih, Sai! Tunggu sebentar, semuanya akan segera siap… Kau duduk saja di kursimu."

Naruto… Ia membawaku ke dunianya, dunia yang penuh dengan canda tawa dan kebahagiaan, begitu kontras dengan diriku yang terselimuti kegelapan pekat tak berdasar.

Dia membuatku mengenal tawa lagi. Dia membantuku meraih bahagia lagi. Dia membuatku merasakan kehangatan seorang sahabat dan keluarga lagi.

Walaupun, hati ini menjerit meminta lebih …

"Sai! Hei! Sedang apa kau melamun di kursimu begitu? Ambil mangkukmu, makan malam sudah siap!"

"…Ah? Eh? Baiklah…"

"Yosh, selamat makan~!"

_**Tok, tok, tok.**_

"Lho, ada tamu ya? Aku periksa dulu ya, Sai. Kau makanlah duluan."

"Aku ikut… Aku tak mau makan duluan tanpamu."

"Eh? Ya sudah, ayo kita lihat siapa yang datang malam-malam begini…"

Kuikuti langkah malaikatku, menuju pintu depan rumah warisan orangtuanya ini. Aku memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya; ia yang berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya, lalu hendak memberikan cengiran khasnya pada siapapun yang mengetuk pintu itu tadi.

…Sayangnya, cengiran itu hanya tinggal rencana kosong. Karena senyumnya lenyap saat ia mendapati sosok di hadapannya… yang sangat mirip parasnya dengan diriku.

"Sa-Sasuke…? Sedang apa kau di sini…?"

Sasuke? Apa dia masa lalu Naruto? Hati ini mulai dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menuntut ingin segera dijawab. Kuperhatikan ekspresi malaikatku yang campur aduk. Mata safir itu memandang _onyx _di hadapannya dengan tatapan rindu, marah, bahagia, dan… cinta.

Malaikatku memeluk sosok berparas tampan itu erat. Hatiku sakit melihatnya. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa… Karena ia… bukanlah milikku. Meski aku terluka, meski aku hancur, namun itulah kenyataan pahit yang harus kudapatkan. Kenyataan bahwa ia bukan milikku, kenyataan bahwa ia tak pernah mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya.

Sosok itu melepaskan pelukan erat yang diberikan malaikatku padanya. Dapat kulihat tatapan terluka tersirat di matanya. Sosok itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, yang terdiam membisu menyaksikan segalanya.

"…Aku memang benar-benar bodoh. Aku seharusnya sudah tahu, kau akan segera mendapatkan kekasih sejatimu saat aku meninggalkanmu dulu. Tapi aku masih saja berharap kau tetap setia padaku, meski aku telah mengkhianatimu dengan kejam…"

"Sasuke… Bukan… Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan… Dia bukan…—"

"Apa ini bau sup tomat buatanmu? Ha-ha, bahkan kau memasakkan makanan favoritku untuknya… Rupanya aku benar-benar telah dilupakan, ya."

"Sasuke… Jangan berpikir begitu… Aku masih—"

"Aku memang seseorang yang brengsek, dan sekarang aku juga sudah menjadi seseorang yang sangat bodoh… karena telah membuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal, dulu."

"Sasuke…—"

"Mungkin ini hukuman yang diberikan Tuhan untukku… Hukuman yang akhirnya membuatku mengerti, bagaimana perasaanmu saat aku meninggalkanmu untuk mengejarnya dulu."

"Sasuke… Jangan…—"

"Aku bahagia untukmu, Naruto. Hiduplah dengan bahagia… lupakan aku dan jalani kehidupanmu bersamanya. Maaf untuk semua kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat selama ini… dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu, selamanya. Sayonara…"

Kulihat malaikatku menangis tersedu saat sosok itu memeluknya erat dan mengecup keningnya lembut. Ia merosot ke lantai, kakinya tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya lagi. Aku menghampirinya yang sedang rapuh seperti kaca tipis, merengkuhnya dalam cinta yang sudah tak bisa kutahan lagi.

Saat itulah, sosok yang dicintai Naruto itu menatap mata kelamku.

_Onyx_ bertemu _onyx_.

"Kau… jaga Naruto, untukku."

Dan sosok itu pergi, menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam bersalju ini. Aku menatap bayangan gelapnya yang sudah tertelan kepekatan malam. Inikah kisah hidup Naruto yang tak pernah diceritakannya padaku?

Kurasakan tubuh di rengkuhanku bergetar hebat. Aku pun mengeratkan dekapanku, berusaha mengalirkan kehangatan sebisaku. Naruto… Aku di sini… Aku akan menjagamu, selamanya, tak perduli apapun.

"Sasuke… Aku harus mengejarnya… Aku harus mengejarnya… Dia tidak boleh meninggalkanku lagi…"

Malaikatku tiba-tiba melepaskan dekapanku dari tubuhnya, lalu berdiri dan hendak berjalan ke arah dimana pria yang dicintainya itu menghilang.

Aku menarik tangan Naruto, tak sanggup bila harus kehilangan dirinya. Tidak, ia malaikatku, hanya milikku. Tak ada satupun orang yang bisa merebutnya dariku.

Cahayaku, malaikatku… Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya meninggalkanku… membuatku kembali dalam kesepian yang membelenggu hidupku.

"Lepaskan, Sai! Aku tak mau kehilangan dia lagi! Aku tak sanggup melihatnya pergi lagi!"

"Tenanglah, Naruto! Aku ada di sini! Aku mencintaimu! Kau tak memerlukan dirinya! Selama ini kita bisa bahagia di dalam dunia kita berdua, dan kita tetap bisa melakukan hal itu selamanya!"

Mata biru itu membelalak, tak percaya dengan tiap patah kata yang kuluncurkan dari bibir dinginku. Air matanya terhenti, ia terdiam membisu.

Tak kusia-siakan perubahan tingkahnya, kutarik ia ke dalam pelukan hangatku. Berharap… ia bisa mengerti perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"…Kau… mencintaiku…?"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Kaulah alasanku untuk tetap hidup dan bertahan… Kaulah penyebab kenapa aku masih bisa berdiri di sini saat ini."

"…Kau tahu aku mencintainya, Sai… Dia hidupku, dia segalanya bagiku. Tak pernah terbersit di pikiranku, menggantikan posisinya dengan orang lain di hatiku. Dialah alasan mengapa aku harus tetap berada di dunia ini. Kuharap kau mengerti…"

"Aku belum mengerti, dan tak akan pernah mengerti! Kami serupa, sayangku… Mata kelam, kulit pucat, rambut gelap… Dia sempurna, begitupun dengan diriku di matamu! Cintaku pun tak kalah besar dengannya! Hatiku, jiwaku, hidupku, semuanya adalah milikmu…"

"…Tidak, kalian sangat berbeda. Lagipula, aku tak bicara tentang rupa, atau apa yang kalian berikan padaku. Aku bicara tentang hatiku. Dan kau tahu? Hatiku memilihnya, sosok yang mampu membuatku tak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya…—"

"Tapi dia telah meninggalkanmu! Bukankah dulu kita bisa bahagia, meski hanya berdua saja? Apa aku tak punya kesempatan sama sekali untuk merengkuhmu, menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya?"

"…Aku tahu, dia telah meninggalkanku, demi mengejar seseorang yang ia sangka lebih berharga daripada diriku. Kuakui, aku bahagia saat kita bersama, hanya berdua…—"

"Lihat, kau pun mengakui—"

"—Tapi… aku tak bisa mengungkiri perasaan yang bergejolak di dada, saat ia kembali ke hadapanku, memohon agar aku menerimanya di dalam hidupku lagi… Dia hidupku, orang yang kucintai… dan akan tetap kucintai sampai ajal menjemput."

"Tidak! Sudah cukup aku melihatmu menangis tersedu! Sudah cukup dia menghilangkan cahaya hidupmu! Sudah cukup! Aku hanya tak ingin dia menyakitimu lebih dari ini, Naruto… Mengertikah kau? Kuharap…"

"Ya, mungkin nanti dia akan menyakitiku kembali, meninggalkan diriku yang rapuh dan tak berdaya sendirian. Dan jika itu terjadi, mungkin aku akan kembali tersenyum palsu kepada dunia, terpuruk di dalam kegelapan selamanya…"

"…"

"…Tapi… apa kau tahu? Siapapun takkan bisa mengubah senyum tulusku, kecuali dia. Dia, cintaku, hidupku, belahan jiwaku. Biarlah aku terus disakiti, biarlah aku terpuruk saat dia pergi lagi.

"Tapi sekeras apapun kau mencoba, kau tak akan bisa menggantikan dirinya di hatiku, Sai… Aku berterimakasih untuk semua cinta yang kau beri, tapi aku tak bisa, dan takkan pernah bisa, mencintaimu seperti aku mencintainya. Maafkan aku…"

"…Mungkin memang benar, aku takkan pernah menang darinya. Selamanya dia akan tetap memenangkan hatimu, jiwamu, juga hidupmu."

"…Maaf…"

"…Sudahlah, kuputuskan untuk mengalah… dan membiarkanmu bahagia bersamanya."

…Aku tahu, malaikatku takkan pernah mencintaiku, sekeras apapun aku mencoba. Toh ini memang takdirku. Gelap. Suram. Menyakitkan.

Aku ingin menyangkalnya, namun tak bisa. Apalah dayaku, aku hanyalah seorang pendosa. Bodohnya diriku yang berpikir, Tuhan akan memberikan akhir yang indah pada kisah hidupku.

Kueratkan pelukanku di tubuh kecoklatan malaikatku sejenak, lalu melepaskannya. Ya, setelah ini aku akan pergi. Saat ia berhasil menemukan cintanya, ia takkan pernah bisa bertemu denganku lagi.

Ini saatnya. Akan kukubur semua kenangan indah kami berdua. Bukan aku ingin melupakannya, tapi aku hanya ingin mencoba membuat diriku sadar, tak ada 'kau dan aku', yang ada hanyalah 'kau dan dia'.

"Terimakasih, Sai. Aku menyayangimu… Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki seumur hidupku."

"Ya, begitupun dirimu. Pergilah, kejar dia. Kejar sebelum ia pergi dan tak pernah kembali."

"Yosh! Aku pergi dulu!"

Senyum itu… senyum bahagia yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Kutatap punggungnya yang akhirnya menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam. Aku tersenyum, bahagia karena sempat melihat senyum itu dari malaikatku.

Naruto… Kau akan selalu menjadi malaikatku, selamanya. Walau apapun yang terjadi, kaulah satu-satunya cahaya yang menerangi hidupku tanpa henti. Tetaplah... tetaplah jadi malaikat di hatiku, meski kau bukanlah milikku.

Bahagialah, cintaku. Biarlah kini aku yang mengalah, demi kebahagiaan yang akan kau dapatkan. Sudah saatnya aku menghilang, dari hidupmu dan juga dari dunia ini.

"Sayonara, Naruto…"

**~THE END~**

**Author's note:**

Hasil RP gaje saia dengan zerO a.k.a El ZerOcentimeter saat tak ada kerjaan. LOL~

Gaje ya? Yah, maklumkanlah, idenya spontan keluar sih... Namanya juga fanfic, ga apa-apa dong. *ngeles* /plak

Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima~ :)

Sign,

.

Uchiha Nata-chan and zerO

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.  
**

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
